Moonflicker Swiftswimmer
by Moonflicker Swiftswimmer
Summary: Chapter 2 is here!!!!! Sorry it took me so long. Please R&R!! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Okay, now first of all, I DON'T own Redwall, but I do own ALL the characters in this story!!! Hope you like it!  
  
Moonflicker Swiftswimmer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a peaceful day in Redwall Abbey, the Sparras chattered on the roof of Great Hall, and Moonflicker Swiftswimmer was playing with her best of friends, Skipper. "Ahoy! 'ere comes a mighty wave!" Moonflicker shouted. "Bat'n down the hatches sea mates! We're goin' down!" Skipper yelled back. In their little wooden boat, they played like they were out at sea in the middle of a storm. "Everyone o'er board!" Skipper shouted, then he ran over and threw Moonflicker into the pond. "Whoooph! Hey, Skipper! That's not fair. Come 'ere, you!" Moonflicker swam quickly over to the boat and pushed it over, "Haharr! I got ya that time Skipper! Ya old waterdog! Hey!" Skipper had run over and dunked her under the water, "Humph! Now that's not good manners, young missy! You don't call your Skipper a waterdog." "Hoiya, Skipper! What 'r ya doing ta that poor young un'?" Foremole said as he waved to Skipper, "Hurr, oi see naow, you's a punishin' 'er! Burr aye! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!" Moonflicker had pulled Skippers paw so he would fall into the water too. Then she got up where he was and dunked him. "Hee hee! Oh, now you know bet'er than to dunk you're messmates! An' I kin call ya wat'erdog ifn' I wants to!" Moonflicker said as Skipper struggled to get free of the big otters grasp. "Superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" a great voice boomed over the abbey. Moonflicker let go up Skipper and ran strait towards Great Hall. "Hey! Where are ya goin' to, messmate?" Skipper called. Moonflicker replied, "Semya says 'tis supper time! I'm getting' me some 'otroot soup!" Skipper swiftly ran towards Great Hall, "I want some too!"  
  
At supper, Semya Badgermum had agreed with the dibbuns that if they were good, she'd give them a ride on her back after supper. "Okay, Sema! We's be done ettin' naow! Give usn's a ride!" Gemblee the little squirrel said. "Okay, Gemblee, I think you've been good dibbuns tonight." Semya replied. She sat on the ground so that the dibbuns could climb on her back. Flaybra the hare babe was the clumsiest of all the dibbuns. She tripped over her oversized ears as she scrambled on Semya's back, "Okee, 'emya! Gooooo! Hey! Gemblee, why you be in front always?" "'cause oi be most iportan!" she replied. "You tail be blockin' me way! I can' see!" Flaybra replied. Then Geeblue the mole babe said, "Don' be foightin', ya beebies! Oi be ee most important!" he said. "Now, now, children. I thought I told you to be good dibbuns. Every one of you are equally the same." Semya said. She was going up the steps to the dormitories when she heard a scream come from somewhere outside. She rushed up the stairs, kissed the dibbuns goodnight, then rushed outside to see what it was. It was coming from outside the abbey walls, so Semya hurried to the abbey gates and opened them. Standing there was a young, female ferret who had a shaft running through her body. She fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Chapter two is on the way!!!! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Lord Busha

Okay, now first of all, I DON'T own Redwall, but I do own ALL the characters in this story except Lask Frildur!!! Hope you like it!  
  
Moonflicker Swiftswimmer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Semya picked the ferret up and carried her to the infirmary. She set her down on a bed and said, "Alright, Sister Kikyo. Heal her up!"  
  
Sister Kikyo was a big, scruffy looking hare. She was a champion jumper at redwall, and the first hare to live at the abbey all her life. "Right! Let's see....uuuuh...Semya? That's a....a vermin!" she replied.  
  
Semya turned her head as she was walking out, "Yes? You know, just because she's a ferret doesn't mean she's a vermin." The big badger mother walked off with that.  
  
"Hmmm, well she has got a point there, wot wot!!" the sister thought aloud to herself. She looked at the shaft in the ferret's side, and decided that she would have to cut around it to get it out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bring me my wine, Grittleteeth!" Lord Busha said as he sat in his throne, placing his crown on his head. Lord Busha was a big, gruff looking fox. He was very smart, sly, swift, and most of all; he was skilled and very dangerous with his sword. He carried his sword on his back, strapped with a very strong skin. The skin was that of a monitor's, one he had killed single handedly, Lask Frildur. He shifted in his seat, to feel the true comfort of his chair. The chair was made with the finest velvet he could find, and was stuffed with the feathers of an eagle. As Grittleteeth came in and handed the drink to Busha, he kneeled and reported some very bad news.  
  
"Sire! I walked into the kitchens to get you this drink, but when I got there, my liege, Freebreeze of the Waters was there. He wishes to see you, he didn't look to happy from what I saw, my Lord!" Grittleteeth explained. Lord Busha gave the command for Freebreeze to be lead in. Grittleteeth scampered off to the kitchens.  
  
"Huh, stupid little rat! Why do I put up with him?" Busha thought aloud.  
  
"Because you fear his father, my Lord Busha." a voice said  
  
Busha looked up, puzzled he replied, "Who's there!?"  
  
A figure stepped out from a dark corner and approached him, "Freebreeze of the Waters at your service, O High One." Freebreeze stepped up and began explaining what he had to say, "Well, sire, I was in Mossflower Wood, when Firegaze of the Wind decided to grow a conscience. She said that she 'ad thought about it and realized that Redwall Abbey had beaten vermin even more pow'erful than us! So I says, 'You either be stayin' with me, or dieyin', which one, missy?' So she chose to run, she was tryin' to reach the abbey for protection, and when she was almost there, I shot 'er with an arrow. She let out a bloodcurdlin' scream, then a big badger opened the gates, and picked her up. She took 'er in, so I decided I'd come back 'ere to report it to ya, sire."  
  
"So, Firegaze of the Wind thought she could turn on me ay? Huh, we'll find out 'o the smart one is now. Freebreeze, gather your troops, we're goin' ta Mossflower!" Busha replied. He got up out of his chair and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sister Kikyo walked into the infirmary to check on the ferret, "So, how are we doin' today wot?"  
  
The young ferret sat up in bed and said, "Who are ye? And where am I?"  
  
"Why, I'm Sister Kikyo, and you're in Redwall Abbey wot. And pray tell what your name is young missy? And why are ya here wot wot?" Kikyo replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm Firegaze of the Wind, just call me Firegaze. It's a very long story of how I got 'ere, kin I tell ya later?" she replied.  
  
"Of course! I just got finished makin' ya some o' my miracle workin' rose hip cider wot! Jolly good stuff!" the sister said as she poured Firegaze a glass of the cider, "Jus' come down to brekkist when ya feels like it wot wot!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At breakfast the dibbuns were causing much chaos in Great Hall. They were running around, stealing food, throwing food at each other, playing games, and all sorts of things like that. Semya Badger mum was trying to get them to stop, but they were so small, she couldn't get a hold of them. "Come 'ere ya little wretches!!" she yelled. Then Geeblue threw a honeymole at her and it got stuck in her fur. "Oh you!!!" she bellowed, then she got so angry that when she yelled, everyone froze, "Stoooooooooooop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The dibbuns froze in their tracks.  
  
Gemblee held a scone in her hand, so she stuffed it in her mouth and said, "Eryon sop i! Ema i' ryin' oo 'ay 'omehin'." Everyone in the room burst out laughing at that statement. She didn't know what was so funny, so she swallowed the scone and said, "What so funny? Tell me, tell me!!!" Then Firegaze walked through the doors, Sister Kikyo and Semya ran over to help her.  
  
"Well, I see you're feelin' jolly well enough to come join the merriment with us wot wot!" Kikyo said as she helped Firegaze take a seat.  
  
"Oh, come now. Easy, there ya go. Here, I'll be back with some food." Semya said as she walked off listing the foods she was going to get for Firegaze, "Let's see, scones, 'unnymoles, oh and of course some of those lovely blackberry tarts, and mint tea, and...."  
  
"So, do ya feel good enough to tell us your story, marm?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Firegaze sat down and started to tell her story as Semya placed her food on the table, "Well, I was actually on a mission here with another ferret named Freebreeze of the Waters. We were supposed to take over this abbey, but I got to thinking about it and wanted to protect you guys, so I ran to tell you. That's when you came in; I was almost there when Freebreeze shot me with one of his arrows. He's a very good archer, then you opened the gates." she said as she pointed to Semya, "The last thing I remember is seeing you, then I woke up in a bed. Now I'm here." Everyone stared in awe at the story. A fat little mole burst into the room and broke the silence, "'ello, guiys! What're ya doin'? Burr aye, who's the new one?" Foremole sighed and took the chubby mole outside, "Aye, come on naow, Kyper. I'll esplane it to ye ootsoide."  
  
~~~~~~~~ Hiya! Well, I've been working on this one for about a week now, so I thought I'd hurry up and finish it. R&R and I'll write more! ^.~ 


End file.
